Punishment
by PeachyLana
Summary: Vegeta actually has to teach his little girl a lesson.


Obviously I don't own anything DBZ related.

Also, if you can't tell this is going down the incest road a little bit. Let me know if you like or want more of it or something like that. It's kinda short, but I needed to hammer it out fast. Yeah, yeah, I get it's a bit sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Punishment<strong>

Bulma was at a breaking point, not sure whether to direct her anger at her tantrum throwing teenage daughter or her husband who never once tried to help parent their child. She never had to deal with such angst from Trunks, but if she didn't do something soon, her entire house was going to be destroyed.

"Don't make me get your father!" The words escaped her mouth before she could stop herself as her favorite vase was smashed onto the hardwood floor.

The fifteen year old girl paused in her rage and looked directly at her mother. Then her pouty lips formed a smirk that her father was famous for and she laughed.

"Daddy? What's he going to do?"

Bulma knew it was a bluff that wasn't going to work. Vegeta never once laid a hand on his precious daughter, and also never bothered to discipline her. The notion was indeed laughable.

"Stop acting like a child. You're not going to that party anymore and you're grounded!"

"You can't do that! I was planning on going for weeks!" Now the blue-haired girl's wrath was turned from smashing expensive décor to her mother.

"Too bad, now go to your room!" Bulma would never be scared or intimidated by her own child, even if she was in some sort of hormonal induced bloodlust thanks to her alien genes.

"NO!" Bra stomped the ground like a two-year old. "You can't make me do anything!"

Bulma was nearing critical mass, but saw her husband in the doorway behind her daughter and inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself.

"Woman, I'll take care of this," his husky voice made his daughter straighten and turn around in surprise.

Bulma fought the urge of giving Vegeta a sarcastic reply to finally showing up, but took his offer and wordlessly left the destroyed room.

Bra didn't show one ounce of fear as her father approached, in fact, she only showed annoyance.

"Tell her I can still go to the party!"

"No," he responded simply. His arms crossed.

"Why? It's not fair, and she was being such a bitch!"

The girl didn't see his fast movement as he slapped her. It stung, but mostly shocked her into a few seconds of silence. Vegeta watched his daughter try to process what happened as she stared at him wide-eyed.

"You, hit me?" She said, large blue eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"You won't disrespect me or your mother like that," he said. "Now clean up this mess and then go apologize."

Vegeta knew that letting Bulma handle a teenage half-Saiyan girl was a mistake. But he acknowledged his own lack of parenting. He also knew what was about to occur. Irrationally angry young girls wouldn't back down that easily. And Bra began to cry.

"Stop crying and clean up this mess, or I will punish you." He kept his tone cold and displayed no outward emotion.

"But Daddy!" She still had her hand pressed to her cheek.

"Do it now," he said dangerously, eying her without any mercy in his black eyes. He could see her confusion and frustration in her big blue eyes, waiting for him to crack. But he wasn't going to give in to her. Not this time. The young girl sniffed and stopped her tears, annoyed that her attempt at manipulation wasn't working and glared at him.

"Why are you being like this?" Bra crossed her arms and stood there defiantly. She was sure he wasn't going to do anything to her if she walked away. So she turned her back to him. "You can't make me. I'm going to my room."

But she was wrong in calling his bluff, and he grasped her arm and pulled her none too gently across the room. "What are you doing?" She yelped as his grip tightened, making her escape impossible. "Daddy, that hurts," she whined, but felt a twinge of concern gnaw at her. She had no idea what he was going to do.

"It's my fault you're turning into a spoiled little brat, and letting you get away with it. It's bad enough that clown's granddaughter is better behaved than you are, and she's third class." He pushed her towards the coffee table, and she nearly stumbled. "Hands on the table, now." Vegeta spun her so she faced the table even as she kept trying to turn her head.

"But why?" There was a hint of fear that crept into her voice. "Okay, I'll clean it up," she tried to pry herself from his grip. Now she could avoid whatever he was going to do.

"It's too late for that. Next time you'll obey faster if you want to avoid punishment." He pushed with a hand on her back, bending her over the coffee table and making her place her hands on the dark wood.

Bra felt a sudden surge of panic and disbelief. "But I said I'd fix it! I'm sorry…for everything!" Her breathing quickened and feeling the pressure of his hand on her back keeping her bent over was filling her with a cold fear. But there a few moments of silence and he didn't let her up. "Daddy?" She couldn't hide the desperation in her voice. "Please, I won't do it again."

"I told you it was too late," his eyes roamed over her clothing and his frowned deepened. "And you dress like a whore, don't expect to wear these clothes again."

It was her favorite outfit, but before she could even consider some sort of reply she felt her short red skirt yanked upwards and she involuntarily shrieked. She tried to turn her head and push herself up, "Daddy!" But the first smack on her ass caused a high pitched gasp to escape her lips. The second was much harder and she cried out as caused her skin to burn even through her thin panties. The blows alternated from moderate to heavy, Bra found herself gritting her teeth as it became more painful and made soft noises after each hit. She unconsciously squirmed beneath his hand; her muffled moans were punctuated with a grunt of pain when he gave her a hard swat.

"It hurts," she moaned pleadingly.

"Are you going to be a good girl now?" His velvety deep voice made her shiver in response, and she didn't realize she actually whimpered aloud to the sound of it. The question stirred something in her, and for a moment she forgot what happened to even cause this, or where she even was.

Bra gasped out, as he hit her again, but then he left his hand on her ass, awaiting an answer. She licked her lips, feeling light-headed, "Yes, Daddy, please." Vegeta's hand slid slowly over her, before hooking his fingers into the band of her panties and she inhaled sharply, unconsciously pressing herself back towards him.

"Next time, you won't get to keep these on," he said warningly before removing his hand and fixing her skirt to cover herself once more. He took a few steps away from her and she breathed shakily before just letting herself slide to the floor in a trace-like state, but wincing as it hurt to sit on the ground. She was unable to look at him, and kept her eyes lowered, "I'll clean up the mess and say sorry to mom," she said softly.

He looked down at her and slightly smirked. "That's my girl," he said approvingly and then left her there.

Bra watched him leave, and forced herself to get up and cleaned the room mindlessly, her brain couldn't handle anything but what just occurred. She just got spanked by her father. A fifteen-year old girl getting a spanking from her father! Her whole body was tingling. Why did she feel buzzed? In fact, she felt hot and really aroused. She put a hand to her head that was just sick, wasn't it? How could she like getting a spanking from her own father? And the warning of next time, made her bite her lip and unconsciously squeeze her legs together. No, she would not let there be a next time.


End file.
